Friend Codes
Find your friend code by selecting within the app. To add new from this list, in the app choose "INVITE", then "FRIEND CODE" to add new friends. Friend Achievements There are three available Friend Achievements: * Tight-Knit Add 10 Friends in the Friends Menu Reward: 1 * Lots'o'Friends Add 25 Friends in the Friends Menu Reward: 2 * All the Friends Add 50 Friends in the Friends Menu Reward: 5 Rules for Friend Codes 1. For courtesy, you must add your code to the END of the list or be deleted. There have been many instances of people putting their codes at the beginning of the list. This is against the rules of this page. If you do this, your code will be deleted. If you are persisent, you may be blocked. I do monitor this page and I will enforce this rule. 2. I will block those users who intentionally remove entire sections more than once. You do not have permission to erase any content. You may only add your code. Directions Choose your region from the headings below (North America, Europe, Asia/Australia), click edit, then add your code and stage name to the END of the list. (If you've forgotten your stage name, you can find it by selecting "OPTIONS", then "HELP".) After editing, always preview before publishing to verify that the page looks the same as you found it. If it looks different than you expected, or empty, press cancel to take you back to the original page. EDIT WITH CARE. Please note: Friend codes are divided into regions due to the setup of the game. Users from different regions cannot add each other. *** IF YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO EDIT THIS PAGE *** Add your code, stage name, and region to the comment section. I will add you to the appropriate column. America *el pro *si mami dame duro uh esta perrasa tu vieja uf y tu hermana Europe *2027715EJ - Swedish Theater *44307011NH - Germany *6620995GF *2922051JD - Russia *40797059MB - UK *2489027EB - Dutch Muppet *14815235DL referel and friend Level 18 *18626243FD - hammer666 *31136131MN - Gys 'n Bros (level 30 = MAX !) *10883KN - The Muppets Show (Level 18) (Currently Getting My 2nd Fozzie For Ship Using Digitizer-XMUP) *37129603DH - Muppetease *20153859MN - España (María) *33502467GN *27294147FD - I like it! MIRCO & CO Livello 19, ma ancora per poco *21926019MF *4844547LL *37223875AF *1538449EJ *18308735DI *2935555HH *163555843NH *16324675KF *7369347LD *79500083BL *37961731EF - Sbanfi *36718979AF - theyarecomingforyou *31675523MN *27681795BL *4831235KF *40645507F7T *25779907HD - Melinda Level 20 *34826883NH Sérgio Portugal *I9935363FH - Manuel Greece *29487363AF *40823299HD - Axel - Germany - Level 14 *40653187FL *Level 22 / Referal & Friend: 14815235DL :-) *4427075EB - The GREATOAST Show - Istanbul, Turkey *39325123CN nivel 20 europa *23630083BL Chimney *43259203FL *43313219MN - europe. *43991107JD - UK *2017311N - France - Level 24 *44959619MN *18149059IN - the Dutch animal *33097923GN - Spain *17099907JD - UK LV20 *34405379BL - Germany *40370947FL - Feuerrotmini in Germany ;-) *40371587EJ - First;-) *6206979MB Mannie from the Netherlands *35902211AB - UK *297I907JL I'm Eduardo from Spain *40402243LH - Durpetfroid from BELGIUM *42403395FD - Germany *25696963GN *489070IIDD - Dutch Red Hot Chili Muppets Tribute Band ;-) *21905923AJ Angler, from Poland,Europa *49092611HL - Dutch *6684995EB - Germany *48475843AF - UK *4467533INL - Dutch Mega Muppeteers :-) *52335363KF. Uk *273219KB - KTF PRODUCTIONS Greece *3540867BL - UK *50270211EN - Spain *21913027KF - UK *41241731ND - Spain *49936067FD - Germany *47396611MF - Theo from The Netherlands *11600067CF - Germany *4296771EF - El Show Rockero *59286467kb *37371715CF mikylam89 from europe italy *47290307LL Europe *17515011EF - UK *56564035cf - Holland *56695427cn - Holland *46589059BD - Jo's Guys - UK - Level 20 *10909507dh from Italy Livello 23 *39281539CF - Germany *39198211IF - Germany *39944195AJ - Italy *47290307LL Europe - applause applause *52756035MF - UK *38486275AB *3476867EB - France *61343747EF - UK *57272131DH - SRB *56984323KJ - Europe - Muppet´s in Trash *60699971AF - Germany *47311363HL - Netherlands *61567235AB - Germany *12452227GJ - Germany *60858243IN - Portugal *60895171BL - Sweetums says raaaaa *63951043CB-ticktockgoestheclock *64624003EF - Spain (Europe) *65202755EB - Hortaleza's Muppets *60884227MN - olaug norway *47631491MN norway europe *55771843FL - The Meowpets, UK *44264963BL - Germany *53509507IB - Europe :) *47279043JH *4928195FD - Germany, Augsburg *64830403NL - The Netherlands *15774467KB - England *64142851MF - Muppets Thunder Show *44503427EF - Europe *64736323NL *3703043LL - Portugal *56453763GB -THE MARVELLOUS - Europe *66797443BD - Russia *58983683KF *60589443MN *46164355JE Europa Germany *33459651HL - Scotland *33809923JH - Scotland *34395267IJ - Scotland *56606467HL -Awesomest R -Europe *21459395LD - Fazyy's Band - POLAND *33447427HD - Nigels muppets (UK) *62165955IN *65306435AN *48623811EN - Germany *68036277JH - Jukolauta, EU *68021891BH U.K Have fun! *66600899HL joyce country ceili *67792899HD (UK) *68462083KJ - UK *48311427IF - Germany *65672579NH *6872653IDD - UK *69037059LH - UK Kermie Wermie Thank you x *46435715AJ - España LOS BASURILLA *14442563AB - France *56476291KJ - MUPPET VILLAGE (NL) *53607171KB - MARK INC (NL) *47290307LL - "APPLAUSE APPLAUSE" I have all muppets in all 5 stages and all 5 of the limited edition muppets that came out. *35158467DL - Germany *70049347MJ - UK - "Krazy Kermits" *71243395LD - UK - GEE WIZZERS *22584835DH - Fuzzie Teague Asia/Australia *1868353HJ *18225665NF *18989761MH(THE MUPPETS)(LEVEL 12 currently) *6672961ML *45059585DJ *17714177NN New Zealand *48885505DJ *472898571D (Thailand with a brand new kitchen) *17144385MD *15631681DB *775681BJ *8428417FJ *16232641HN *17986689AH *239489JN *1685505JF *6812353NB *4282945FB *18703809HN *3110977JB *14769025LN *17407873GH *4863617BF *18241985MD - SkrunkyBits Follies *49300609ML *50438145DB cheers! *44461633KD New Zealand *46994433JF *461185LJ - BufferLow Experience *53027393CD *53702529GD Fiddler Emsemble *48629313BN - Miss Muppets *18731905FF *52660097IH *18718145BN *48280065GL - Aussie girl *50047169JJ (Australia) rainbow connection *55269697KH *16455745JN *52496001bn *50200961md *5379073KH (Pastor of Muppets - Malaysia) *646529LB - POLLY (LV. MAX) *45590849BF - Aussie guy *7586305AD - Merthaldes Muppets *54911233MB - Australia *55694273NN - should be the rugmunchas or just rugmunchas. I'm in China. *1868353hj - sprina cai - level 10 - china *8732481DB- Muppeteers- lvl 18 *55921089GH Frizzle Australia *45287233FN - the animals lv22 *56631169MH-Wild Rock-New Zealand-Lvl 12 *52926145MD *56798017LF - Very active now, Lev.22 march.2014 In Korea *4130497ih australia *1018177id rainbow connection *57094337AD - Cookie NZ *66600899HL Ireland (europe) *49512129NB *57369729jj *57258753GD *54554689KH - Philippines level: 16 *Asia 6933697AL *57450241DB Australia *577114561AH - Olden Daze - Australia *57859841NJ Tiffys show Category:Muppets Category:Stage